Discontent
by Phil The Persona Guy
Summary: 2 years have passed since the last tournament, now with new characters, the Smash Mansion brings the best of the best into it's chaotic clutches, will everyone survive? Or isthere something worse afoot? For SuperSmashGirlBB's BitterSweet contest. Rated T for TRAINS!
1. Chapter 1

Smash Mansion, a shining symbol of freedom in the universe. The beacon of hope and light that stopped the planet's destruction 2 years ago. With in those two years, between a fighting tournament, thousands of press conferences, and of course, discussions with other companies, Master Hand announced the new tournament, Super Smash Bros. Unleashed. Of all the veterans of the Smash Bros. competition, Zelda was the happiest. She ruled her kingdom well, but during the Brawl days, she had met a man who made her change her view of the world. He was the green plumber of the Mushroom Kingdom, Luigi Mario. Of course, her sworn "protector" disagreed with the idea. It had been years since she spoke to him, but she remembered the pain and sorrow in his eyes when he entered that Drop Ship and flew off. She looked at the letter again, seeing the list of new fighters. There was a group from Koei's Samurai Warriors series, which had been a success on the Wii and with Nobunaga's Ambition + Pokemon's settler sauces, it wasn't a shock, they were Nobunaga Oda, Hanbei Takenaka, Kunoichi, and Masamune Date. Another was from Sega, as it turned out, Sonic would be working with two of his old friends, Vyse and Fina in this tournament, and Shadow finally got a promotion. It wasn't many new people, but she didn't mind.

She, Link, Sheik, Gannondorf, and Toon Link walked into the conference room. The 5 Legend of Zelda cast members were some of the most respected in the business, but, last year's New Year's Eve party had proven Toon Link shouldn't drink. Zelda managed to dodge most of the questions, but left Sheik to explain everything, which she'd have to thank her alter ego for later. Many of the questions involved the terrible movie that Nintendo had made using them, yes, Subspace Emissary was all a movie made to boost profits for Master Hand. Sheik had explained about 4 times that, despite the realistic scenery of Subspace, it was all a work of fiction.

Smash Mansion was big, really big. About the same size as Osaka Castle, but with much more room. 15 acers of fields, mountains, and rivers. When Zelda arrived, she felt that something was different. Of course it was, there were new people. "Princess Zelda, I need you to give the Takenaka boy a tour of the mansion. He fell asleep and missed it." Master Hand said once she checked in. "Of course, Master Hand." she said with a smile. She had seen many of the Samurai Warriors fight before, of course it was only from a distance. There was the black armored conqueror, Nobunaga, with his ambitious gaze that could kill. Kunoichi, the sweet little girl who would probably freeze to death in the winter if R.O.B rewired the mansion wrong, and the self proclaimed "One-eyed Dragon", Masamune, who scoffed at everything. Lastly was a boy in white with a very strange (yet awesome) looking hat, he carried a disk that had a sword in the front.

"Are you Takenaka?" she asked. "Kanbei, I was having a most relaxing nap..." the boy muttered, opening his eyes. "I don't know who this Kanbei guy is, but I'm not him." Zelda chuckled. "Well excuse me then." he said, sitting up. "I'm , Master Hand wanted me to give you the tour since you slept though it." she explained. "Well, I guess I don't get a choice in the matter?" he asked, making her laugh. "Nope, let's go." Zelda chuckled, dragging him off the reception area's couch.

"So, Zelda-hime, what normally goes on here?" asked the boy. "Well, normally we just live here, you know?" she explained, pointing out the training rooms. "I see, so, what else is there?" he asked. "The living quarters are down stairs, so is the pool, so should I show you those, Takenaka?" asked Zelda, who was amused by the sheild useing new comer. "Sure, and just call me by my given name, Hanbei." Hanbei encouraged, fallowing the princess.

"H-hello-a, princess." a timid voice said once they reached the first basement floor, which housed half the contestants. "Luigi!" Zelda cheered, hugging the green plumber. "A friend of yours?" Hanbei assumed. "Yes, this is Luigi Mario. Luigi, this is Hanbei Takenaka." Zelda introduced the two, Hanbei bowed quickly, while Luigi simply nodded. Zelda felt good being near Luigi, he was timid and kind, unlike that psychopathic murderer everyone assumed she loved. That was the one major down side to living in Smash Mansion, if the media said something, everyone believed it.

When he left and told Zelda he'd see her at dinner, Hanbei laughed. "What's so funny?" asked the princess. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you had feelings for that Luigi guy." Hanbei explained. Zelda blushed deeply, not noticeing it. "So I'm right then." Hanbei assumed. "S-shut up!" Zelda yelled at the strategist. "It's alright, I remember some of the people in my time, Nagamasa Azai and Lord Nobunaga's little sister, Oichi. It never should have happened, but it did. They truly loved each other..." Hanbei reminisced with a dramatic sigh.

Dinner at Smash Mansion was like a pack of lions hunting cattle, an all out slaughter-fest. If you were ate you were pretty much doomed to starve. That was why Zelda got there at 5:30 every evening, so she'd get one of the better seats and her food would be there sooner, but this time she brought Hanbei, Luigi, and another one of her friends, Meta Knight. "I'll get my useal, thanks." Zelda told the waiter, who wrote it down. "Spaghetti with-a Tomato sauce-a, please." Luigi asked, not as timid as when he had met Hanbei, but close enough to make Hanbei stifle a laugh. "I will have the Salmon." Meta Knight ordered. "Hmmm... I'll get a cheeseburger." Hanbei said, the waiter wrote everything down and ran off to the kitchen. "So, Hanbei, who are you bunking with?" asked Zelda. "I'll be with Lord Nobunaga and The One-Eyed Dragon." Hanbei explained. Of the three of them, Masamune was the most mental, but also one of the author'sfavorite character, somewhere, the 4th wall screamed out in a flurry of pain and agony.

Dinner for Link, Zelda's "sworn protector" was long coming to say the least. All would soon fall into place, Luigi would die for taking his princess, and those who tried to stop him would meet the same fate. He laughed evilly as the thought of the ways to kill the plumber.

**End of Chapter!**

**A/N: So, SSGBB's Bittersweet Contest piece from Phil, yeah, it's bad, I know, but it can only get better. I would have posted sooner, but meh. Seriously, If a member of the Samurai Warriors cast doesn't appear in SSB4, I'll be mad, I didn't even mention Samurai Warriors Chronicles (3DS) or SWC2 (English Release TBA). Not as funny as my other contest piece, but just as crazy, if not more. Next chapter may be up tomorrow, check it out then, in the mean time... TAKENAKA!**

**Hanbei: What? I was sleeping...**

**-facepalm- Do the disclaimer.**

**Hanbei: Phil owns nothing, and you should be glad, if he did own Nintendo, Pokemon Conquest might have a Dynasty Warriors counter part, then a Warriors Orochi counterpart! (Mouso Orochi + Pokemon? Maybe a good idea, I can already see Orochi with Seviper and Susano'o with Zangoose... The irony! Any who've played the two games know what I mean.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes, Link is evil, sue me. Masamune! Come do the disclaimer before I get sued!**

**Masamue: Fine, this imbacile owns nothing! You hear me? He's to foolish to know up from down!**

**Not what I was hopeing for, but meh, it works.**

No camras rolled the second day of Unleashed. That was the training/practice day. The day where everyone was free to roam the grounds, even the mountians. Link woke up early, consodering the fact that his two room mates, Gannondorf and Toon Link, snored like nothing any in life have heard. His plan was simple, kill Luigi. An easy task, but there was just a few problems. If the media found out, it would be a PR nightmare for not only him, but everyone working in Smash Mansion. Next was the fact that even if he killed Luigi, Mario, Meta Knight and Marth would be on to him before he could come up with an alabi. Another problem was the fact that even in the mountians, Master Hand has security. He'd have to kill him and make it look like an accident in a battle. An idea hit him, pin it on one of the new guys! Of corse, surely that Masamune kid wouldn't back out of a chance to fight someone. He smiled evily at his genious. Ever since Melee, Zelda and Luigi had been friends, that didn't bother him. The fact that he was pretty sure they were haveing feelings for one another was what pissed him off, and that had only started two years ago!

Hanbei smashed another alloy into the wall. He was getting good at this, slashing Northern Cross, a bladed sundail, into his enemies. Watching him train were Luigi, Zelda, and Meta Knight, as well a new face to him, Marth. For whatever reason, Marth reminded Hanbei of Mitsuhide (**A/N: Look up Mitsuhide's SW3 render and tell me you don't think of Marth! I dare you!**). As he fought, the alloies took forms of other Smashers, who Hanbei quicky dispatched.

"That kid can really fight, wouldn't you say?" asked Marth, watching Hanbei slaughter the nearest alloy. "He can ideed." Meta Knight agreed. "Hey, when this is done, we can all go to the Mess Hall and get ice cream!" Zelda sugested, earning nods and mutters of aprovel from the other three. Luigi looked up at the counter of alloys defeated. "Momma mia! This-a Hanbei kid can-a really kick-a some butt!" Luigi said, point at the counter that said 481. Then, they saw it.

Hanbei grabed the Smash Ball, a rainbow of aura around him. "Fact is, I'm a genius!" Hanbei said, swinging Northern Cross around and around, racking up huge damage on the near by alloies. "I'm ready for anything!" he said as he made a twister with the bladed sundiel that sent many alloies to their death. "This is war, no hard feelings, right?" he taunted.

Everyone watching was in shock. The new guy just brotke the record of 500 alloies defeated, to put that in perspective, that's a lot of robots trashed. "How did you do that?" asked Marth when Hanbei got out of the training room. "Just some simple forethought, you highness. They are designed to fight like you all, so after watching the films from the Brawl tournament, I deduced what each alloy would do." Hanbei explained. Everyone but Marth laughed as they walked to the Mess Hall (Dineing Room) for ice cream.

Link's plan was fool proof now, all he needed to do was set this up. He knew Zelda would want to get ice cream, and had paid off the waiter (who happened to be from India) to let him serve the ice cream. He put some posion in Luigi's bowl, which he marked with an 'L' on the bottom. As the group ordered, it was all as Link planed, sneaking out the back enterance, he was going to make his scene. "Hey!" Link called, trying his hardest to not smirk evilly. "Hello-a, Link!" Luig said, waveing. Zelda waved, hopeing Link wouldn't do anything stupid, Marth nodded, as did Meta Knight. Hanbei looked at him suspiciously, but nodded. "Your ice creams, Miss Zelda." the waiter said, she handed him a few blue rupees...

**Point of Veiw: Hanbei Takenaka **

Link seemed up to something. He reminded me to much of Kunoichi, Shingen's ninja and Yukimora's stalker. He always has a plan, but you can tell, a change in tone or in Link's case, a clearly forced smile. I knew from what Zelda told me during our walk through the mansion that Link was over protective of her, which made me wonder if he hated Luigi. An idea instantly hit my head, like Shingen does with his war fan. Which for the record, hurts like nothing else! Anyway, something seemed off, eather Zelda was wrong about Link being a stalker or he was planning something. "Hey," I began "you look hungery, how about some ice cream?" I asked, slideing Luigi's bowl down to the pointy eared man in a skirt. "No thanks, Takenaka." he said with such force, I swear, if Nagamasa had Nobunaga's personality, Link would be Nagamasa's cross dressing son. Luigi then took his bowl back and shoveled the ice cream before it melted. We all (minus Link) did the same, but...

**Point of Veiw: Link**

Muhahaha! As Luigi ate the toxic ice cream I had to exert a lot of force not to laugh evilly. This was working pefectly, besides that Takenaka kid trying to turn the tables on me. I excused myself and watched from the main archway...

**Point of Veiw: 3rd Person**

Luigi got up abruptly, something was terriblely wrong. He began to wobble as he stood, falling on the floor, causeing mass panic. Meta Knight, Marth, and Hanbei picked up the green plumber and ran to the infermery, but Link knew it wouldn't help. His plan was fool proof, of this he was sure.

The infermery was a place best described as the medical bay from Star Trek: The Next Generation, beside the color pallate, the two rooms looked a lot alike. It was pure white and had many beds with large screens over them. Luigi lay in the one farthest from the door. "Will he be alright?" asked the worried princess. "Well," Master Hand began, sounding rather sad "he has higher levels of Neuro-toxin then most people could survive. We're lucky that Luigi was addicted to shrooms for 17 years." "So pretty much he could go into a neurological breakdown at any time?" asked Zelda. "Yes." Master Hand confirmed. "And we're leaveing him unguarded?" Hanbei asked. "Yes." Master hand confirmed. "You realize that it would be better if he was guarded, right?" Marth asked, which he asked with his sword drawn. "Actually, no. You see, if he does, he may subconciously tell us who poisoned him." Master Hand explained. "How does that make sence!?" asked Meta Knight, who was hopping mad (litterally). "Because I'm the closest thing to a god in this show... Until you get to the authors, then I'm pretty insunificent. But I do have a desk" Master Hand began before everyone yelled "DON'T YOU DARE!" "and it's made of Oak." Master Hand finsihed as everyone facepalmed.

Hanbei, being the stratagist he was, had a strnage feeling Link had something to do with this, after all, he was The All-Knowing Hanbei. "Hey, Zelda, Marth, Meta Knight, come here for a second?" he asked, gathering the other three around. "Well?" asked Marth, who wasn't to keen on staying in the infermery for any lenth of time. "I have a plan to catch whoever might have tried to kill Luigi, but I'll need all of your help. You in?" he asked, glanceing the the three veteran smashers. "Yes." they all said, determination each of their eyes, but mostly from Zelda. "Good, now here's the plan."

To say Link was shocked that his plan kind of failed would be the understantement of all time. He was livid at the fact that he had failed to kill the green plumber. He was enraged and prepareing to finish the job. A seringe of deadly neuro-toxin in his hand. As he walked towards the infermary. he saw Zelda holding the unconsious man's hand. Did he really have it in him to kill his "girlfriend"'s boyfriend? Yes, yes he did, silly readers, thinking that Link had an ounce of compassion. "Hey, Zelda." Link said, entering the room. She jumped up at his voice. "Link, you scared me there. How are you?" she asked."I'm good, but it sucks that my Tag Team partner was nearly killed, can I get a moment with him?" he asked, she nodded and left. Link turned to see that she was gone. He chuckled and pulled out the seringe. "Now, Luigi, she'll be mi..." he was about to say before he heard strnage whirling. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Link." a nonchelont, almost child like voice. " You monster!" another, femine male voice called from under the bed. Swooping down, something covered Link's vision, makeing him drop the seringe, thus makeing it shatter into a thousand peices. "Now then," the Spanish accsented voice said "what shall we do to him?". Link then realized something. This was all a trap. He heard the doors slide open and someone sit up from a bed. "Well-a done." the Italian said. He couldn't feel anything before falling, all he remembered was yelling at them all.

To say Hanbei's plan was an absolute sucsess was an understatment. Not only had they managed to wake up Luigi, but he was fine. Next, the fact that he and Meta Knight could hide on the ceiling and Marth under Luigi's bed worked to his favor. Next, Zelda's and Luigi's agreence to help with the plan worked well, after all, the sadistic, narcasistic crossdresser had bought it. What shocked him the most was that Master Hand let them pull his plan off in the first place. When Hanbei had told Master Hand, he expected it to be shot down like when he asked Tatsuoki Saito to let him run Mt. Inaba Castle, a time he would not soon forget. Everyone had done their job well and they caught a would-be murderer.

For the next 5 months, the tournament went uninterupted. Hanbei took 5th in the main tournament, falling to the Demon King, Nobunaga. Zelda, Luigi, Marth, and Meta Knight went out in their Heat matchs, Kunoichi managed to get to the semifinals, falling to Sonic, and Masamune was also still in, fireing his pistols, Hell's Dragons, at Wolf O'donell. The two had been haveing the shoot out in the Smashville stage, their shots canciling each other out. Oddly enough to Hanbei, Luigi and Zelda were absent from the Stadium,

Luigi and Zelda sat in the near by ruins of a castle, a castle who's lord's banner had a red raven's head above it's out streched wings. They looked at the ruins and had the same thought, where had Link been for the past five months. Many speculated Master Hand had him locked up in a interdimensional prison or some magical circle, but offically, he was in Hyrule. Zelda couldn't help but wonder, was it all worth it? To watch the man she had once loved be turned into a greed, or was it lust, driven monster, all because she moved on? She couldn't tell anymore. Luigi, on the other hand, knew that Zelda was worried about her friend. Sure, he might have tried to kill him, but he was still Zelda's friend, he knew this. "I'm-a sure he's-a fine." Luigi comferted her. "Are you sure?" she asked. "I'm-a sure, Princess." he said, kissing her on the lips before the screen faded to black.

Hanbei walked into the dark screen, yelling "Really, you're going to leave them there!?". A booming voice from nowhere in particular laughed, a cheshire grin on his face. "Of corse, in case I ever need to make a sequal." the voice said. "I see, anyway, thanks for readering, reveiwing, and if you liked this, go check on some of Phil's other works. Mostly his Samurai Warriors crossover." Hanbei called as the camra backed away.

**Fin? More then likely.**

**Well, I enjoyed writeing this. Special thanks to SuperSmashGirlBB for hosting, everyone who fallowed/reveiwed/favorited/whatever. Thanks to all my pals here in the SSB Archives, you know who you are. And of corse, the voices in my head who said I should do this peice, the only people who DON'T think I'm crazy (fun fact, I got a terrot reading the other day, ya know, for ships and giggles, and did indeed get the Fool, so, does that make me a Wild Card (I dout any of you got that one...)). Yes, it is beyond late, but this was sitting around and boom. Cake.**

**Peace through Power, Power through unity.**

**One vision, one purpose, one future.**


End file.
